Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave—Part 2
by DariaAlpha
Summary: Daria is haunted by her memories of the wolf who killed her mother—the head wolf. Those memories drive her to madness until she seems to mysteriously vanish without a trace. The wolves of the western pack must find the blind wolf before what is really haunting her does first. But will the western wolves' efforts also result in Daria losing someone close to her?
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** Okay, so here it is. The first chapter to that sequel to _Family Vacation_ that I mentioned, I think a few weeks ago. I know I said I wasn't going to start this until I finished a few other stories first but I decided that those can wait.

Unlike _Family Vacation_, this one will have a T-rating and be darker like A&O4 is, as this is going to serve as a direct sequel of sorts to A&O4, hence the title I gave it (which, I'll admit, is also because I can't think of much better, but it does suite the plot I have for this one). Unlike the last, it will be more focused on Daria and her past like how A&O4 was, rather than Kate and Humphrey's family.

And it will also take place at a few different times, which I will list here.

The prologue serves as an alternate ending to A&O4 which takes place before my fanfic _Family Vacation_ but after the fourth movie. Chapters 1 through 5 take place during _Family Vacation_ (my fanfic, not the actual movie), while chapters 6 to whatever the last chapter will be will take place after _Family Vacation_. Chapters 1 through 5 will show more of the Daria x Nars subplot seen in _Family Vacation_, although one of the chapters may be a cut-and-paste of a chapter from my previous story mixed with some new scenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The sightless wolf awoke in the middle of the night with a start. She had recently joined a new pack after her mother's murder was taken away by the ghost haunting the forest known as Shadow Forest.

She was so overwhelmed by everything that happened to her recently that sleep suddenly began to elude her about halfway through her first night in the western territory. She lived alone in a den located near the howling rock, but she also felt comfortable here despite being alone. Yet on this night, she was bothered by a familiar presence in her new den. The wolf, whose name was Daria, had been sleeping on her side when she felt this presence. She stood up, feeling as if something was watching her.

"Who's there?" Daria asked.

Because she was blind, Daria could not see a cloudy figure in her den. It began taking the shape of a wolf. It was then that Daria sensed the disturbance it made as it materialized into the shape of a somewhat elderly she-wolf who Daria would have possibly recognized if she were not blind. And Daria knew what it was immediately, even without being able to see it. The ghost of Shadow Forest that had protected her for at least two years.

"No," Daria said almost forcefully. "The head wolf is dead! I just want you to leave me alone now. I don't need protected from him anymore."

Daria knew it was the ghost that had always been protecting her ever since she had first set foot in the saw tooth cave in Shadow Forest. She had thought the ghost had left her alone when the head wolf was killed, but here the ghost was visiting her once again. But why? Daria was safe because the head wolf was dead and she was living amongst wolves who loved her.

The ghost finally spoke, something it had not done in the two years it had protected Daria in Shadow Forest from the southern wolves. "Daughter," the ghost said.

Daria immediately recognized the voice as one that she had not heard since she was just a pup. It was her mother. The ghost that had protected her for years from her murdered mother.

"Mom…" Daria began but found herself unable to finish her sentence. And the ghost was gone, finally able to rest in peace knowing that her daughter had finally heard her voice again, as an adult now.

As Daria cried tears of joy, having finally heard her mother's voice again, the reality of who had been watching over her for her entire life sunk in. It was her mother. She had protected Daria even after her death. But not Daria would have to move on without her mother's spirit watching over her now. But Daria was safe from all of the dangers from her early life, so with time, she would be able to go on without her mother's ghost protectively watching over her constantly.

And Daria would be able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night, and on any other night. She had finally heard her mother's voice, the only thing she had ever wanted to hear ever since becoming an orphan raised by a porcupine, and her life felt almost complete.

And Daria believed that her life would always be good for now own, now that she had heard her mother's voice. But she would also always miss her late mother for as long as she breathed and walked the earth.

But first, Daria would have to get over the grief of also learning that her mother had died protecting her from evil wolves, news she learned from her long-lost sister Lois.


	2. The Blind Wolf's New Life

**Chapter 1:**

**The Blind Wolf's New Life**

"Yahooooooooo!" Daria howled as the log slide down the hill. She was sandwiched between Humphrey and Runt, as the three Omegas log-boarded. They had decided to show Daria what it was really like to be an Omega, when they did not have to deal with their responsibilities. Humphrey was the Alpha male now, but that did not mean he had no time for fun anymore. "I wish the two of you had talked me into doing this sooner!" Daria told them.

Runt has his front legs wrapped around Daria's waste, as she did with Humphrey, only so she felt more secure. Being blind, it was not easy for Daria to know if someone was still in front of or behind her. But still, this was the most fun Daria had ever had in her life!

"Go left," Runt said. There was a small boulder in their path, which they easily avoided by shifting their weight in the log to the left, causing it to move that way. The log would have busted apart and sent the three wolves flying through the air if they had not avoided it. Only because they had Daria with them, neither Humphrey nor Runt wanted that to happen. Daria may have the physical build of an Alpha, being larger than both Humphrey and Runt, but she was still a sensitive wolf who had not put her bulk and muscle to good use like many other Alpha or Beta wolves do on a daily basis.

"Oh, this is so fun!" Daria was laughing loudly as the log sped down the mossy hillside, gaining speed as it went further down the hill. She still remembered how, when they had begun log boarding not too far away from The Howling Rock, that she had been afraid to take part. But Daria was glad that she had, as she was having the time of her life right now. Nothing could ruin this fun now, she thought. "Remember me to come with you two boys whenever you go log boarding!" she yelled over the whistle of the wind. "I don't ever want to miss out on this again. It's better than those fermented berries Reba and Janice showed me!"

Reba and Janice were two omega wolves with a vegetarian diet. They had quickly befriended Daria, as had the omegas Candy and Sweets, and shown her to a patch of fermented berries. Needless to say, due to Daria eating a good amount of the berries, she had found herself almost unable to speak for a few hours after that adventure.

"And you didn't share any of the fermented berries with me?" Runt asked her jokingly, with a laugh.

"You're too young for such things," Daria laughed back.

"Uh, Runt, Daria," Humphrey said suddenly. "Help me go to the...RIGHT!" He screamed suddenly, as did Runt and Daria, when the log board crashed into a rock. Humphrey and Runt went off to the sides, but Daria, she went sailing over the boulder and through the air, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Daria!" Runt howled.

Nars was wandering about in the field as well. Because his pups, Fleet and Magril, had joined the Western Pack, Nars had become a member of the pack as well. He hoped that he would find a mate like Fleet just had. He missed Christine so much ever since she had passed away so suddenly and he was so lonely ever since then. Fleet and Magril did not have as much to do with him ever since they had really begun growing up. Fleet was entirely focused on his new wife, Claudette, and Magril was entirely focused on trying to woo Runt into marrying her.

Nars stopped moving when he swore he heard a whistling sound, as if something was falling through the air above him, and a female screaming. He looked all around him, saw nothing, and then above him just as she came back to Earth. He yelped with shock when someone landed on top of him, not harshly or gently, but enough to scare Nars. The other wolf yelped as well, as she collided with Nars.

Nars lifted her tail up off of his face, blinked a few times, and laid there for a few minutes before either of them regained their senses. When he did, he saw a she-wolf whom he had never seen before. She had a light gray fur and was beautiful, but he did not care about her looks or fur color now. Where did she come from and why did she crash into him like that?

"What are you doing, crashing into me like that?" Nars asked harshly. "Can't you watch where you're going, whoever you are?"

Daria began to cry. No one had ever talked to her like that, since she had joined the western pack. But Nars, he did not seem to care all that much. "Well?" he asked her in the same harsh tone.

"Enough, Nars," he heard a stronger female voice said. He turned to see Kate coming toward him. "Can't you tell that Daria is blind? Just look at her eyes."

"Blind?" Nars gulped. He felt immediately regret for what he said. Knowing that this female was blind, and the "Daria" he had heard so much about, made him feel like a fool for what he said. "I didn't know…" he said to Daria, as Humphrey and Runt arrived.

Daria looked at Nars. Even if she could not see his face, she sensed the sincerity in his words and accepted Nars' apology. She and Nars had never met, so she was not angry with him for his mistake. That aside, Daria was not a wolf who was easily angered. The only time she had been angry was when she had confronted the head wolf months earlier.

Nars looked back at Daria and when he looked into her eyes, he forgot that every other wolf was there. She had a light yellow film over her irises and pupils, but Nars still thought that Daria was the most beautiful female he had ever seen since his late wife Christine. The feeling Nars had now was one of love. He had literally just seen Daria for the first time and was already in love with her. So in love that the other wolves were almost invisible to him. He only saw Daria now and could say that he was blind like her. Blind to everyone but Daria. He did not even hear them talking to him. Daria and Nars stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Daria was trying to imagine in her mind how handsome this Nars could look. She wished she could de-blind herself long enough just to see his face once. She would be happy forever.

Daria imagined herself "melting" if she saw this possibility handsome wolf's face. Melting referred to collapse in a heap with love over another wolf. Such as melting someone's heart. She felt in her heart that, if she saw Nars, that she would immediately fall in love with him. If she had not already, that is. However, it was also a good thing that Daria could not see what Nars looked look. He was almost a younger-looking head wolf. There was the risk of her being reminded of the wolf who took her mother away.

Nars' tongue was hanging out, he was in so much awe of Daria's beauty. It had been years since he had seen a female who made him feel like he was in love. Not since he had last seen Christine alive. That was when Fleet and Magril were only puppies, just after they had grown out of their nursing phase of life. He could sense that Daria loved him, too, just by the way she was staring back into his eyes, even if she could not see them. It was love at first sight for Nars and love at first touch for Daria, as her feelings had been when she had crashed into him.

"Nars!" Kate said loudly. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Nars said, as he had not heard a word his Alpha female had said. "I think I'm in love…" He said that with his eyes locked on the blind female who was still standing before him. "Come along, Daria," he said to her, not even acknowledging the group of wolves who were around the two of them.

Kate just stared at Humphrey. Neither of them had ever seen a wolf, especially one like Nars, act this way when he or she was in love. They knew of his past and never would have expected him to act like this, being the widower he was. They were happy for both Daria and Nars, but neither of them had expected Nars to possibly find another mate after losing Christine to her illness.

"I hope things go well for both of them," Runt said. "Daria needs some companionship in life, and I feel that she and Nars will get along well for the rest of their lives."

Little did Daria know, her and Nars' relationship would nearly come to an end when she learned he was the son of the head wolf, her mother's murderer. But things would eventually work out between them when Nars finally got to see Daria as she went into labor, birthing their first litter of puppies, the ultimate proof of their love for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I know, this chapter is copy-and-pasted from _Family Vacation_, but that is not me being lazy. It was something I had intended to do for this sequel when _Family Vacation_ was only half written, to show that the early chapters take place during the previous story, beyond my mention of that. There will only be one other like this before I get to the main plot of the story.


End file.
